gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
Sonic is a blue hedgehog, and was a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, with him officially becoming a veteran due to him making it into Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. He is the fastest character in the game and has been shipped with so many people that it'll take too long to list. And about 80% of the pairings make no sense, while 30% of those can make people physically sick. Sonic's Pairings A few of the common Sonic ships contain people such as Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog, Sally Acorn, Blaze the Cat, and the entire Sonic cast. He is also shipped with people out of his series including fan characters (some of them are acceptable due to not being recolours and not having personalities similar to planks of wood), and ponies such as Rainbow Dash (but she has been shipped with everyone including your mother and a toaster). There is no canon pairing (apart from in some games Amy), but pairings in non-canonical media have been with Sally, as in the SatAM and Archie comics. Extreme non-canonical pairings, such as fanfics, can range from the simple pairings to any pairing ever. How He Got Into Brawl Rumours are that he was originally planned for Super Smash Bros. Melee, but didn't make it in for time constraints. Sonic was not planned for Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but he got in because Sakurai listened to the fans for once. And it's guessed that Sakurai also thought that it would only be fair considering people wanted to see Sonic beat the out of Mario. Olympic Games Record Sonic originally entered in the Beijing 2008 Olympic Games, representing Angel Island. He broke Usain Bolt's world record in the 100m dash, finishing in 8.76 seconds, and proceeded to taunt the rest of the racers, waving his index finger at the rest of the racers, including his best friend Tails and Wario. He defended his title at the London 2012 Olympic Games, this time narrowly beating Metal Sonic. Sonic also competed at the Vancouver 2010 Olympic Winter Games, winning every single ing event, including the figure skating. He also won the paired figure skating at Sochi 2014, competing with Amy. Although, Amy soon cheated on Sonic with his brother, as well as being out matched in said event by Waluigi and Daisy soon after. He also proceeded to gain broken arms due to knuckles pushing him off the course in the Dream curling event. In Rio 2016, he held his ground in 100m Sprint and only Won silver in the 4x100m Relay because they let Wario into their team in the last minute. Before that it was Him, Shadow, Yoshi and Luigi, with Luigi having been rushed off to the hospital once Sticks shot his knee with an arrow. RIP in Fast, my prince Sonic 06' happened, sinking Sonic to the bottom of the he was already in. Then Colours and Generations and other at-least-decent games pulled him out But Sonic Boom as a whole just shoved him back in. RIP in Spaghetti, never forgetti. At least they are experimenting so they know what Sonic doesn't work with... That's what they ARE doing... R... Right? RIGHT?!? I swear Mario is only keeping Sonic on the Relevancy life support thanks to the Olympics and Smash. The Re-re-rise of Sonic 2017 There's two games scheduled for release in 2017, and one of them is a 3D game made by the guys that made Generations and Colours! That means the car didn't kill him after all! Forces and Mania Mania good Forces bad nuff' said Gallery al_140516_2116.jpg|Sonic going way too fast. al_140511_2109.jpg|Sonic impaling with his spines. sonic_and_gang_meet_their_real_selves_by_ila_creations_ink_99-d67m7rd.jpg|Sonic and his friends meeting his real life counterpart. sonic_in_real_life_by_99nkm-d5lm5b9.jpg|What Sonic would look like in real life. Trivia * He's 2 fast 4 u. * He can outrun everything in Super Smash Bros. Brawl if he is wearing the Bunny Hood. * If Sonic was a teacher, the Smash Board would want him to teach Sex-Ed. * Furries are attracted to him. * He has had a comic crossover with Mega man. * If he was an accurate representation of a hedgehog, he would be brown with thinner, and a larger amount of, spikes. * He has blue hair and has wielded a sword before so he counts as being a blue haired swordsmen. * The canon, straight pairing for him that makes the most sense is him and Blaze. Mainly because he was very reluctant to let go of her once they had to part ways at the end of Sonic Rush. And because he only sees Amy as a crazy-as- fangirl, and because Blaze x Silver is not cannon at all due to them never meeting because Sonic 06 was thrown out of the timeline, but brought back in for Generations Sega stop it * Just in case you forgot he's like 15/16. Category:Veterans Category:Confirmed Veterans Category:Sonic Characters Category:Blue-Haired Swordsmen Category:Iblis Trigger Category:Royalty Category:Third Party Characters Category:Characters with Significant Hatedoms Category:Did not bring a light Category:Brawl Additions Category:Hedgehogs Category:Team Sonic Category:Way Past Cool Category:Furbait Category:Yogurt Category:Nintendo All-Stars Category:Is Beast Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:SEGA Category:Jews Category:Jedi Category:More Male Characters Category:Switch Veterans Category:TWO Spindashes and a Spring Category:Playable Characters